1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an image capture-display device which can capture and display video simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, remote communications systems, digital mirror systems, and other systems which can capture and display video simultaneously have become more and more popular. According to these systems, however, the person who is watching video on a display (i.e., the user) and the person who is presented on the display (i.e., either a person at a remote location or the user him- or herself) have different lines of sight, which is a problem. The reason is that the video on the display has been captured by shooting a person who faces the display screen straight on with a camera which is arranged around the display. Thus, to make their lines of sight agree with each other, the person should be shot from behind the display while the video is being presented on the display. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-298547 discloses a liquid crystal display device with such a configuration.